For illumination applications, light emitting diodes (LEDs) offer substantial potential benefit associated with their energy efficiency, light quality, and compact size. However, to realize the full potential of the potential benefits offered by light emitting diodes, new technologies are needed. For instance, relative to incandescent lights, light emitting diodes typically have different thermal properties, different electrical characteristics, different manufacturing requirements, and different mounting constraints.
Accordingly, there are needs in the art for technology to manage heat produced by one or more light emitting diodes. Additional needs exist for lighting fixture configurations that facilitate cost-effective manufacturing. Need further exist for light emitting diode mounting technologies. Need also exists for lighting fixture configurations that facilitate cost-effective manufacturing and for improved technology for powering light emitting diodes. A capability addressing one or more such needs, or some other related deficiency in the art, would support improved illumination systems and more widespread utilization of light emitting diodes in lighting applications.